


Tattooed on Your Skin

by FabulousMe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Fast/Slow Burn, He gets what he wants, Jun wants a place to call home, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Student!Junhui, Wonwoo doesn't care about society standards, depends on the POV, junhui is whipped, lecturer!Wonwoo, mentioned!Changmin, minor!MinKwan, past!JiCheol, past!JiGyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMe/pseuds/FabulousMe
Summary: Junhui was tired of being proper and sitting around so he decided to hook up with a stranger in a club weeks before the start of a new semester. It had been great for letting steam off and empty his busy mind. Too bad only if the hot stranger turns out to be a young lecturer at his university.He should've known better...(in which karma bites Junhui in the ass and he has to deal with a whole new set of complications in his (un)eventful life)





	1. Design of Your Want.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic got inspired by the affair between Aria & Ezra of Pretty Little Liars, or rather it gave me the idea. I don't follow their adevntures; the rest of the plot is all mine. But similarities can happen due to the AU.  
> I based the dynamics regarding university life off my own experiences, obviously it changes from region to region and country to country.  
> I hope you enjoy this little adventure. There's never enough WonHui in the world^^

### 

«You gotta help me out, Jihoon!» Junhui yelled as he burst through the door, ignoring the sign that read 'do not disturb' like the professional that he was. The person in question sat at their usual spot, the desk. Several papers covered the surface and even spilled to the ground, few due to the sudden interruption.

«What kind of trouble did you get into now?» Jihoon sighed, already used to Junhui's disregard towards privacy policy. Not that it helped in keeping his attention on the important matters on hand. His work tumbled to the ground and joined the rest as the visitor pushed himself in the centre of Jihoon's vision.

«Why do you always assume it's trouble when I call for you?» Junhui huffed. His cousin only gave him _the look_. He gave in. «Never mind. ...There's a problem.»

His cousin rolled his eyes as if he heard that word way too many times a day. Considering he was related to Junhui it probably was. «If it is another episode of you trying to create a new dish based on chilli I swear to whoever listens right now I'll throw you out my house.» He deliberately ignored the thrown in «you only own a room».

«I might or might have not hooked up with the new geography lecturer,» Junhui confessed directly. No curves and foggy narrations in the presence of a fuming Lee Jihoon; that equalled death.

There was a bat of silence, only interrupted by the clank of a pen meeting the floor. Then a loud «WHAT?!» boomed through the room. Junhui was sure the neighbours were awake by the scream. Welcome to the late night special with the appearance of one retarded Wen Junhui (Jihoon's description) and one owning anger issues Lee Jihoon (Seungkwan's observation). Please stay calm.

«Could you keep it down?» Junhui hissed. «I don't want the neighbours entertaining the idea of murder again. Once was enough.»

Jihoon gave him an unimpressed look. That seemed to be his default expression when talking with Junhui. Or to the human race in general. When he was younger Junhui entertained the idea that his cousin either compared Junhui to the rest of the people and therefore couldn't be turned speechless or he just wasn't a person who was impressed with anything. If the shattered dreams of all the students that auditioned in the past for the choir were anything to go by it was probably the latter. Cause if Junhui had one flaw it was the lack of talent in singing. He wasn't bad per se but it wasn't a breathtaking in-your-face voice. It was more suitable for lullabies and Sing Star competitions – according to his mother. Also, Seungkwan tried his luck before and all he got from Jihoon was that he needed to stable his breathing. That was the closest of a compliment anyone gotten in _years_. And Seungkwan had an amazing voice, belting out notes Junhui could only wish of forming.

Speaking of him, he appeared out of thin air. And by that Junhui meant him stepping out of Jihoon's closet. To say this wasn't a strange occurrence and greatest opportunity Junhui experienced he had to lie.

«Are you coming out of the closet?» The joke slipped passed his lips before he could stop it. Not that he cared. He found it kind of funny. If the judgemental expressions Seungkwan and Jihoon sported were anything to go by they didn't. Their loss. No life extended minutes for them then. Unfunny people.

«I hear someone wants to spill some tea?» the newcomer picked up the conversation that dropped when he appeared unexpectedly. Junhui stared at the younger male who had hopped on Jihoon's desk and using the latter's thighs as a support for his feet and wondered not for the first time if Seungkwan had some sort of dirt on Jihoon that he was able to do stuff others would've paid for already – Junhui included.

«In this house we prefer coffee,» was his lame reply. His cousin scoffed, «Do I have to remind you of the stacks of tea hiding in the kitchen closet? Not to mention you converted my mother to a tea drinker. And she was a coffee addict,» he added pointedly.

Junhui glared at the poor excuse of a relative. Wasn't blood supposed to be thicker than water? Where was the solidarity he deserved?

«That's cute and all,» Seungkwan cut in, eyes focussed on Junhui and a smile taking over his face that sent chills down Junhui's body, «I just want to know how one accidentally hooks up with their lecturer?»

«Listen, it wasn't a complete hook up, okay?!»

Seungkwan raised an eyebrow, fork halting in the middle of its quest in delivering a piece of broccoli into the owner's mouth. Where did that came from? Did Jihoon hide a mini kitchen in his closet? Much more a miracle was how Seungkwan managed the asymmetrical facial expression cause Junhui couldn't move them separately for the life of it and keep a straight face with some green vegetable hanging in the air. Life truly was unfair. «How can one have only one part of a hook up? Either way you hook up or you don't. All in. Seriously, did you learn nothing by watching Mean Girls?»

Junhui sighed. «We didn't go all the way,» he clarified and ignored the film reference or whatever that was. «It was more of a make out session with some handjobs.»

«What's his name?»

«Uh… something with… J? … I think?»

«Are you trying to tell me you banged someone whose name you don't know?» The judgemental tone couldn't be overheard in Seungkwan's voice. «More so, only one letter got stuck? What kind of person are you?»

«I was busy with other stuff – like his dick – than to ask him for his name,» Junhui huffed and added, «we didn't bang.»

«Sexually frustrated since ninth grade when your hormones started to act up Moon Joonhwi tries to tell me he didn't jump on a guy first chance he gets?» Junsu added to the conversation. Somewhere during their conversation Seungkwan had called him per video call and put him on a stack of books so he was visible to all and vice versa.

«I'm not a hoe!» Junhui huffed, put off by the innuendo in his friend's words and the description they have of him. The added stress of having to deal with a situation he never experienced before did the rest. Junsu shrugged. «Nothing wrong with taking the chance life offers you.»

«Is that why Changmin left you? Cause you saw greener grass?» Junhui shot back irritated and regretted it when Junsu's face fell once the words reached his ears. Right, that topic was forbidden.

«Gotta finish some homework,» Junsu mumbled, some static from his side filtering in the room. The next second he was gone, the call history the only evidence he had been part of their little discussion. 

«That was unnecessary,» Seungkwan said disapprovingly. Junhui hid his face behind his hands. Not that the other could see. «I know,» he groaned. Just for better measurements he banged his head on the table three times. It created enough sound that Jihoon concernedly questioned about his well-being. Not that Junhui registered his cousin's rare time of indulgence. The guilt already ate at him. Gosh, he shouldn't have let his frustration get the upper hand. Or should he say his sexual needs? How the hell was he to know the hot guy at the club turned out to be a lecturer at his university, more so be leading one of the seminars he chose this semester? What coincidence was that?

«I can't believe I had sexual intercourse with a lecturer,» he groaned and fisted his hair. «I did stupid stuff in the past but this-» he rocked back and forth, «this is the most stupid thing I've done.» Due to his gaze focussed on the ground he didn't notice the look Jihoon gave Seungkwan with the latter quietly leaving the room.

There was some shuffling and a warm body leaning against Junhui's side. Seconds later Jihoon spoke up, «Everybody does stuff in their lives that's plenty of stupid.»

Junhui lifted his head. «Not you,» he disagreed. Jihoon let out a snort that could've been a choked laugh. With him one never knew. «Believe me, I have my fair share of stupid mistakes, hon,» his cousin revealed. Junhui's curiosity was piqued. He always thought they were pretty tight and knew each others' lives inside and out. Guess he was wrong. But the tone in Jihoon's voice told him there was no chance he'd tell him. Resigned he curled into a tighter ball, unceremoniously falling to the side. Not that he cared. There were bigger issues to mull over than a possible bump on his head.

«Everything's going to be okay,» Jihoon soothed his upcoming state of panic. «I'm sure your lecturer-»

«He's not _my_ lecturer!»

«- is grown up enough to know how to act. It'll be one of those one night stands none of the parties talks about ever again.»

«You think so?» Junhui confirmed quietly and scolded himself for the uncertainty in his voice. He couldn't help it. Who knew what the consequences were if the dean's office or someone higher finds out about his little misstep. Maybe they'd ex-matriculate him. And for the lecturer? He'd probably lose his job and never finds a new one around here. All because Junhui was too careless.

«Let's go to bed, Junnie,» Jihoon suggested and dragged him to the bed before Junhui could protest. «You need your beauty sleep to look representable tomorrow.»

«I always look representable!» Junhui protested, voice subdued by the cover Jihoon threw over him. «Sleep tight, idiot,» his cousin mumbled and instantly fell asleep, face relaxing. Junhui stared in the dark for a few seconds than he snuggled closer to Jihoon. «Love you, too,» he replied with a little smile on his lips. Who knew, maybe tomorrow everything looked different.

♥...♥

«Jeon Wonwoo!»

The people around the table stared in various states of confusion at Junhui who dropped the name without context. He let out a sigh. His friends weren't the wittiest around lunch time – around food in general. All their brain cells focussed on were the meals and how to devour them the fastest. They were worse than people in the neolithic age. One might think humans evolved their eating manners over the 11.500 years. Ha, how wrong that was. Junhui watched in disgust as Junsu slurped the soup in the most obnoxious way he had ever seen (and he saw his stoned father trying to eat civilised more often than he could count).

«Remember the guy I hooked up with in September?» he prodded their memory devices, mostly to divert their attention from the feeding of wild animals impersonation they had going. At one or two half audible agreeing noises he continued, «the guy aka the lecturer aka Jeon Wonwoo.»

That set the ball rolling.

Junsu spit out his drink. «You hooked up with one of the popular teachers in university?!»

Trying not to curse his friend Junhui reached for a napkin and cleaned his side of the table with the highest repulse he could master on this day. Passer-bys had to question their environment and if these young people were the future of the country. Junhui could confidently say yes. The future of a country going downhill – regarding manners and mannerism at least.

Seungkwan had his own two cents to give. «Even worse, he only gave him a handjob!» he shrieked. His priorities deserved an award. It wasn't necessary to say they got the attention of every single person in the room. Junhui wanted to die. Why couldn't his friends be more quiet at times? Especially, in the vicinity of possible gossip lovers? University students weren't to mess with. He could already hear the rumours circle around. Biggest mistake of his life to trust his friends. Why did he chose to socialise again?

«Could you two tone it down a bit?» he hissed with a weary glance around. He didn't need drama this semester. It was also some strange deja-vu. Didn't he say that to Jihoon yesterday night, too? Was he the new mum? Oh my god, what did his life become? He regretted indulging his friends' curiosity. He should've kept it all a secret and ignored the newly added problem in his already difficult life. Sadly, he wasn't the rational type and he tended to go with the flow. A flow that wasn't good for his privacy.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes at him. He did that a lot. Was he disrespecting Junhui? If he did then he surely would experience a painful lesson regarding the display of rudeness. Damn it, he even thought like a mother – or grandmother. He should just drop out and pursue a career as a babysitter slash substitute grandparent.

«No one is interested in your private life,» Seungkwan muttered. Wow, even throwing insults. What great capability of choosing friends he had. Could he switch them perhaps?

«You all seemed eager to find out who the guy was,» Junhui muttered into his glass. If he looked closely enough he could see the regret swirling inside.

«For the sake of gossip,» Seungkwan clarified. «And finding out the name of a stranger and prying into your life are too different things, sweetheart. By the way, how didn't you know his name when you visited Jihoon's place even though you already knew he's your lecturer? Are you even listening in class?»

«Different scale whatever, the problem is I have him in class,» Junhui stressed, Seungkwan's prodding reaching his brain bit by bit. «I can't help it if I get sleepy from time to time!»

«Not to mention he's popular,» Junsu said around a mouthful spaghetti. Junhui sent him a disgusted glance. «If anyone finds out his fans will be _livid_.»

Junhui chose to glare at the other instead of wasting words that wouldn't be heard anyway. He turned to his only life line in this group of piranha. «This is horrible, Jihoon,» he moaned at his cousin. «Why couldn't it be another student? Heck, I even take the crazy kid selling snacks. And he's not even my type!»

«Stop wailing,» Jihoon groaned. «You have him in one class once every week. You'll survive those one and a half hours of hundred and sixty-eight hours in total. Not so bad now, right?»

Junhui let out a whine and buried his head in his arms. He knew his cousin was right on a greater scale but seriously, the minutes he spent in that class sent him through the memories of that one night again and again. It wasn't fun to sit around hundreds of other people and get aroused by a voice that talked about climate change and what aerosols had to do with that. It wasn't supposed to be like this! And certainly it was only supposed to be in geography. Jihoon's words circled in his mind: _one class once every week_. 

Bullshit, he thought as he stared straight ahead at the man who introduced himself as Jeon Wonwoo who would substitute for Mrs. Kim due to a sudden pregnancy.

Sudden? Who in the hell got suddenly pregnant? Wasn't it all about menstruation circle and other biology stuff? And don't tell him the couple wasn't aware of the possible results of unprotected sex. Junhui shook his head. Why were people so irresponsible? Now he had to suffer. Why did the world do this to him?

To say he suffered from breathing problems was an understatement. Every time they locked eyes, be it for a split second or less, Junhui's lungs stopped functioning. It was like his brain forgot how to control the nerves and transmitters and replaced them with the September night Junhui wished never happened. Okay, that was a lie. He quite liked it. Especially cause he never did something like that before and it made him more confident in being of actual interest for someone. Of course, that also led to doubts revolving around being easy and looking desperate. Those two opposites always clashed whenever Junhui so much as breathed the same air as Jeon Wonwoo.

He was truly doomed.

And there was only one person at fault here.

«I hate you!» he exclaimed when his cousin and he were alone in his room after the obligated family dinner every evening.

Jihoon acted unaffected by the negative declaration. Knowing that little devil he probably didn't care about the misery Junhui endured. Unbothered by the wild whirlwind in his room Jihoon continued to stack the VCRs in three staples, divided in different genres. Junhui was too distracted to read the labels. «You're a damn liar,» he continued, a slight sulkiness sliding into his voice.

That got his cousin's attention. «Is there a reason you're sprouting nonsense?»

«You said I only have one class with him,» Junhui accused the younger, finger dramatically pointed at the other's expressionless face. A complete contrast to Junhui's building rage. His face must be taking the shade of a tomato already. «So?»

«Guess what!» Junhui practically shouted and emphasised his following words by stabbing his finger in Jihoon's biceps. «I have him in Norwegian, too. Norwegian! Why the hell couldn't it be English or Spanish?! Why one of the languages that are being taught in small classes?! And what kind of East Asian guy teaches a North-European language?! It's bullshit!»

Jihoon folded his hands and rested them on his knees. He looked like one of those uptight smart ass goody two-shoes in a series. The sight didn't calm Junhui the slightest. It reminded him too much of his father's best friend, a person he didn't wish for anyone to meet or hear. That also applied to his cousin's question. «I don't see the problem?»

«The problem?» he screeched. The stress and anxiety he managed to stuff in a jar during the day finally exploded. «I tell you the problem! I have to sit in close proximity to the person I had sexually intercourse with that is supposed to teach me a language and knowledge about the world! The problem is that I can only focus on his fucking hands and how they touched me and his damn fucking voice that made me cum! Not to mention whenever he so much pushes the hair out his face I want to run my hand through it! I sport a hard on at the end of the class _every.time_. Now tell me this isn't a problem!»

At the end of his rant he was breathing heavily, his chest heaving from the exertion while Jihoon looked completely unperturbed. «Just get laid by another guy,» came his oh so helpful conclusion. He was exactly like his father's best friend. The apple never falls far from the tree. Not so much a surprise. As Junhui's uncle he had to pass some of his genes to his son and it seemed stupid advice was one of it. Both their fathers' were useless. Guess it was the result of declaring each other as best friend.

Junhui's jumped on his bed and screamed, thankfully muffled. Thank the universe for the innovation of pillows. One of the good creations human race managed to pull off.

«And did you really sprout some stereotypically racist nonsense?» Jihoon questioned him, not in the slightest bit fazed by his tantrum. «You, Wen Junhui, a geography student? Isn't that paradox?»

Junhui threw a pillow at the annoying voice. He wasn't in the mood to entertain political correct statements and point of views regarding discrimination and the like. Those were global problems (they weren't), he would bother with the local problem first (Jeon Wonwoo). How, he wasn't sure yet. But didn't take a good plan time? He'd just attend classes as usual and hoped inspiration hit him or the issue magically dissolved into thin air. It worked before, why shouldn't it now?

♥...♥

Junhui was a spontaneous person. One could say he lived the moment. If he liked a certain song or band he bought the single or the album, even if he didn't listen to it afterwards, if a piece of clothes caught his eyes he purchased it, only to be never seen again after his mood changed. His cousin told him he was stupid («that's why you ended in hooking up with a future university employee»), his parents shrugged it off and said he should do what he wanted («It's not like we're around enough to tell you what to do and what not»). Their parenting – if one could call it that – followed the learning by doing tactic, individually, each for their own. Junhui didn't mind. He was used to it.

The things he accumulated over the years told a story, a plot only he saw. Outsiders caught peeks of it but couldn't connect all dots. Junhui was fine with that. He wasn't one who needed someone's complete insight, who knew him better than he did. Jihoon was the closest to that and Junhui was fine with it. The story his life shaped was his own, determined by his actions and not others' words. He could listen to them, follow their actions if he wanted.

That was the thing, it was his _choice_. A choice like the tattoos scattered over his body. Many asked him why he did that. His grandparents scolded him for ruining his skin («you could be a model if not for all this appalling meaningless ink»), classmates questioned his style («shouldn't you look more goth with piercings and all that shit?»). Junhui learned to look past all that, he didn't fit the stereotypes. Some will accept it, some will not.

Wonwoo belonged to those who didn't care about society's general view. He was on the search of individuality in a person's character. Maybe that made him a good geography lecturer.  
How Junhui knew that?

He found that piece of information out during a conversation with the lecturer. It was that conversation that led to the events in the future. Events that if Junhui knew about them in foresight he may wanted to avoid; as well as the man who brought them with him. But divination wasn't one of his talents, so he ended up in the dean's bureau for geography sitting opposite his lecturer. Or should he say one night stand?

The thought alone brought a flush to his face he was more than glad to hide behind a cup of tea the older man kindly offered him. He was even nice when he was sober! And here Junhui hoped the other turned out to be a jerk with an awful personality so he could stake this case quickly. Apparently not. Junhui was a sucker for kind people. Life didn't let him rest, at all.

«I assume you know why I asked for an appointment?» the deep smooth voice Junhui was all too familiar with reached his ears. His brain helpfully supplied the various stages the voice sounded _in bed_. Great, helpfully as ever.

Junhui contemplated playing dumb. If he wanted he was kind of good in acting a bleached blond hair bitch (minus the dyed hair). When he was in elementary school their neighbour's daughter set the perfect example. Then again, he was pretty sure from what he'd already seen of the older Jeon Wonwoo wasn't one to tolerate stupidity. The cruel truth then.

With a nod he turned his gaze back to his tea. It was hard looking in the man's face whose dick he touched before. It was even harder to admit a teeny tiny bit wanted to feel it again. As soon as he finished that thought he choked on his tea. Needless to say his jeans got a new stain. And his image took a blow. In the back of his head he heard a snicker, “what image?”.

«You want me to pretend it never happened,» he guessed in a soft voice. He had tried to tell himself it wasn't much but that statement left a bitter taste in his mouth. It had too much of a dirty little secret, something he never wanted.

«Au contraire,» the other said, gaze piercing. Junhui's skin tingled from the gaze alone. How bad was he in containing his feelings?! It took him a solid five seconds till the words registered. He almost dropped the cup he hold in his hands. «You do know this is highly inappropriate?» he gaped at the man. «I,» he pointed at himself, «student, you,» he gestured to the older, «a figure of authority.»

The other's face showed no changes. «Technically, we came to know each other as normal citizens, so the no teacher and student relationship policy doesn't apply,» his lecturer replied with a smug grin. Junhui ignored the quickening of his pulse by that action alone. He was influenced, nothing more. Once he closed this chapter he was over it. The problem: Jeon Wonwoo didn't seem interested in burying their relationship anytime soon.

«Look,» the man said softly and leaned forward, arms supported by his thighs. «I don't want to pressure you into a sexual relationship with me. All I want is get to know you more. _Off-campus_ ,» he stressed at the forming protest Junhui intended to go for. «No one needs to know anything, you're not obligated to do anything you don't want to. Just, don't act like we're strangers past lecture time.»

Junhui furrowed his brows. «Why?» he questioned, not understanding why a grown man wanted to associate with a staggering student who hardly had both feet on the ground. There had to be countless options in the man's own circle, he was handsome after all. At the uncharacteristically blunt snort and the entertainment dancing in his lecturer's eyes Junhui assumed he spoke the last part out loud.

«That's the reason.»

At Junhui's confused expression the older continued, «You're honest, have no mouth-to-brain filter. Obviously, it has it good and bad sides.» That comment followed a quiet chuckle. Junhui was too astonished to react much. «You show what you feel. I don't have to puzzle over your reactions.»

Junhui narrowed his eyes. «Are you implying I'm easy?» he implored, ready to throw the tea at his lecturer. To his credit, Jeon Wonwoo looked perplex. «What? No! This was supposed to be a compliment! You're _real_.» He groaned and hid his face behind hands. There was a mumble of «I should learn to express myself better».

If Junhui looked closely enough he could see the beginnings of red adorning the other's ears. Junhui found the flustered state highly amusing and he couldn't deny the giggle that escaped his mouth. His curiosity was piqued. This picture was completely different from the stern geography lecturer and the stranger in the club.

So many facets...

When Junhui calmed down he reached out his hand, a small smile he couldn't suppress no matter what hanging off his lips. «Nice to meet you, my name is Wen Junhui.»

There was a short silence in which the older only stared at Junhui which made him squirm nervously in his seat. The man had an intense stare, one of the reasons he chose him back in September. It was a guarantee to reach any high one desired.

A cool hand slipped into his own. Junhui had the urge to hold it and never let go. It might also had to do with the delight in the man's eyes. It was a really attractive trait. «Jeon Wonwoo. The pleasure's all mine.»

♥...♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their agreement may seem as weird and not suitable, but both parties are in a rather bizarre situation:  
>  Junhui never did something like this before, the most sexual he got was some canoodling. Therefore him going through with his plan and being infuriated means something more for him (even if he doesn't see it yet). On the other hand, Wonwoo is engrossed in the complex being that is Wen Junhui. He doesn't let go of things he's interested in easily. Junhui is in for a fiery ride^^
> 
> Thanks for reading!*.*


	2. Prepring Your Moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me ages to update, I'm so sorry. Somehow, life got in-between and my motivation ran out and... yeah, that's basically it. I hope this chapter will be as entertaining as the first though I feel the lightheartedness slowly vanishes... There's some depressing moments, oh well, that's life. Nothing stays happy all the time.

### 

Wonwoo's original plan was to get to know each other in a platonic way – emphasis on _platonic_. Junhui quickly realised that wasn't possible with all the sexual tension between them. One look sent tingles down his spine, an accidentally brush of skin against skin made his mind go blank. It wasn't like they didn't try to have decent meet ups. Most of the time they sat in a bar or lounge, calm enough for Wonwoo not to get annoyed at every sound and busy enough for Junhui to feel comfortable. Their conversations went from personal interests to the latest news and wasn't seductive in any sort. It was their bodies playing the music that made it hard to resist. Therefore it wasn't a surprise he ended up in the other man's lap more often than not, lips pressed against a mouth that invaded his dreams and wishing for the time to stop.

«This is a different approach to what I intended,» Wonwoo murmured in-between their heated kiss exchanges.

«Different is good,» Junhui replied breathy, his capacity to speak slowly gliding away with every touch Wonwoo pressed against his skin. It went so far he remembered them stumbling out the bar they had chosen that night and sliding into Wonwoo's car only in a blur. How he ended up in the man's lap... that was a riddle he wasn't interested in solving at the moment. There were much better things to concentrate on.

«Yeah?» Wonwoo said absent-mindedly and nosed along Junhui's throat. The latter breathed in deeply, a tingle spreading over his body and gathering in his lower stomach. He had become addicted to this feeling. He never felt this intense before.

The people he shared a kiss or two with weren't able to coax this reaction out of him. Mostly, he felt the rush of victory when one gave in, nothing more. He never wanted it to be more.

A one time thing, minutes, hours, never longer.

The interest wore off quickly. That's how he was. He was quick to be caught in something but it never held his attention for long. Jihoon said it was his nature, to flit from point to point, never resting too long. Minghao said his inner confidence level wasn't as high as it needed to be and the right person to boost him up just hadn't appeared yet. If Junhui had pulled Minghao in a bone crushing hug and hid a few tears in the other's shirt, washed over by Minghao's complaints, nobody needed to know.

Speaking of Minghao and complaints he said tensely, «My friend says you're a distraction,» He tried his hardest to stay focussed while Wonwoo nipped at the juncture of neck and shoulder. It was a hard feed and a challenge he won.

The latter stopped in his task and put them to eye-level. «You told someone?» he questioned and Junhui didn't miss the apprehension in the man's voice. He quickly shook his head. «No, of course not! It's just that he thinks I'm a little out of it and connected it to a flirt I apparently have. He doesn't know who or if his assumptions is even right.»

Wonwoo sighed in relief, hands wandering back to Junhui's waist. «That would've complicated matters.» 

Junhui tried to ignore the light bitterness in his mouth at those words. Wonwoo was right. They were in no position to demand things. And while he preferred simple, at times he had to face complicated and make the best out of it, _wants_ it to be complicated. Who didn't want their lives spiced up?

Jihoon apparently.

The special ringtone Junhui personally set up for his cousin blasted from his seat and destroyed the heavy sexual atmosphere. No wonder, who could concentrate on a make-out session with _I'm a Barbie girl_ as the background music?

Junhui scrambled to reach the device, arm and hand outstretched for Wonwoo refused to let him leave his lap. With an exasperated eye roll and an annoyed huff Junhui glared at the older and accepted the call, Wonwoo's self-satisfied smirk burned behind his eyes. «Yes?» he said slightly aggressive.

«Something wrong?» Jihoon replied back. Junhui didn't need to be a genius to bet that his cousin was twirling in his chair, brows furrowed and unoccupied fingers drumming on any available surface. That's how his cousin called. It was a tremendous task for him. Jihoon hated people to the core. Exceptions confirm the rule. That's why he knew his cousin reaching him through a call instead of a simple message meant something major had happened. «Everything's fine,» Junhui waved off, fending Wonwoo's hands of as they tried to grope at his body. He glared at the older man who acted nothing like his age. «Why'd ya call?» he asked, aware this way of speaking aggravated both Jihoon as well as the person he used as a butt warmer. He had to stifle a chuckle at Jihoon's groan and Wonwoo's frown. Those two would match well for sure.

«I ignore your choice of words in favour of news I have.»

«Did you become a newsreader, or what?» Junhui joked and pinched Wonwoo's nose when the latter dipped his hands in the back pockets of his jeans. Despite the playful actions Junhui was aware that the man was listening attentively.

«Your father is back in town.»

His good mood vanished instantly. A heavy dread settled in his chest. It wasn't the fact he'd see his father again that made his stomach turn. No, the memories he had with him were quite nice, even though they were scarce. It was the fact it wouldn't be long till his father would be behind bars again. The man just couldn't stay away from the criminal world, the same way his mother was married to her work.

Junhui must have shown a pained expression for Wonwoo's expression to turn concerned and a hand leaving its favourite spot and caressing his cheek instead. Junhui leaned into the comforting touch, sending the other a grateful smile. «Is he back already?» he questioned quietly. He heard Jihoon swirl in his chair a few times. His cousin hummed in confirmation. «My father visited him earlier. Apparently he made a mess in the kitchen.»

Junhui snorted at that. Not a surprise. His father wasn't versatile in the art of cooking and relied on his son's abilities whenever he was out for a fresh breath of air. «Thanks, Ji,» he murmured into the phone and hang up. For a while it was quiet in the car, neither occupant saying anything, each lost in their thoughts. Then, Wonwoo spoke up, «should I bring you home?»

Junhui startled out his thoughts, blinking a few times that drew a chuckle out of the other before he nodded with a sigh. «Yes, I guess that would be best.» Still, he showed no intention of moving out Wonwoo's lap. «Sweetheart, you need to get up for me to drive,» Wonwoo reminded him.

Junhui pouted at him and proceeded to hide in his neck. «Don't wanna.»

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, not that Junhui could see, and began tickling the grown baby who squirmed at the assault. The car was soon filled with screeches and pleads of mercy. The whole ordeal let the vehicle swing from side to side, passer-bys sending wry looks in its direction before hurrying along.

«Will you now go in your seat?» Wonwoo asked after he had stopped his attacks on his poor victim. Junhui rested his head on the man's shoulder, slight pants escaping his mouth. Unbeknownst to Junhui it caused goose bumps across the older male's skin. He was too deep in his thoughts to realise anything outside his little world.

«You play unfair.» His complaint was cut off by a mouth pressing against his lips and devouring them. He grabbed a handful of Wonwoo's sweater, pulling him closer till the lack of oxygen forced them apart. Junhui's face was flushed, not that Wonwoo looked any better. He looked quite frazzled.

«Why do I what I do when I'm with you?» the student questioned, head cocked to the side, eyes travelling over Wonwoo's face. The latter tightened his grip on his waist. It was strangely comforting, anchoring. «The human mind is complex, no one can completely understand why we do what we do, least ourselves.»

Junhui leaned in, their noses barely brushing. «You sure you're not a psychology professor?»

Wonwoo laughed at the sarcastic question and pecked the younger on the mouth. «Let's get you home.»

♥...♥

«Are you sure you don't wanna talk with your parents about this?» Jihoon wondered, nervously drumming his fingers on the desk.

Junhui gave him a deadpan look. «My father is in prison because he cooperated with a mobster to scare off any potential love interest. I doubt he's fit to take on the rational and thoughtful parent role I currently need.» As it turned out Junhui's father managed to stay home for two weeks before he did what he did nd returned back to his cell. At this point the police only shook their heads t then man. His father was gone and Junhui alone.

Jihoon smiled scornfully. « _Right_ ,» he stressed and managed to create an image of the letters leaning to the side in Junhui's head. That boy had a gift. «And your mother is barely at home.»

«I could sneak in tons of people, bags of drugs and whatnot and she wouldn't notice,» Junhui added nonchalantly. «I doubt it makes a difference for her if I'm present or not. I mean she showed no indication she worried about me when I moved into my own flat. The only evidence she hasn't forgotten me among her many trips to safe the world is the uncut money flow in my bank account every month. Then again, I would've made myself known if I didn't get financial support.»

Jihoon spun in his chair. Squeaking noised filled the paused between their conversation. An usual occurrence. Junhui remembered how he envied the younger back when they were younger and he found out about the swivel chair. He pestered his parents weeks until they gave in and bought a similar model for him. To say he was elated had been an understatement. It even had his name engraved under the left armrest while Jihoon's name was under the right one. They did that fuelled by the 'sharing is caring'; they basically spent most of the days of a week in each other's houses so obviously the furniture was used by both.

«Have you every wished your family was normal?»

Junhui escaped his daydreaming to focus on his cousin. The noise had stopped and Jihoon sat still, legs outstretched and arms crossed behind his head. His eyes were set on the view behind the window. He looked casual, relaxed. Junhui knew better. He spotted the nervous twitch in his cousin's right foot and how his eyes shifted restlessly from point to point, never halting long enough to store the sight to memory.

«I can't miss what I don't have, can I?» Junhui shot back, fingers fiddling with the hem of his sweater. It was his favourite, therefore worn way too many times and washed too often that the original dark blue had faded into a strange lighter tone. It surely wasn't appealing anymore but Junhui wore it nevertheless. He wasn't one who could easily let go of things. Or people.

«Wishing and missing are too different things,» Jihoon lectured him. Not in the mood to stop his cousin from going into a rant Junhui leaned back on his bed, eyes on his hands but ears on Jihoon. «You're right with the missing. As long as you don't get a taste you won't know if its better or not. With wishing it's different. It's a thought not a feeling. You think of what _could_ be. It's close to a dream. And dreams aren't based on facts or experience. It's simply led by one's imagination.»

«You still long for it though,» Junhui said, «and longing is an emotion which means missing and wishing are more connected than it seems.»  
His cousin hummed in response, thumb in his mouth. «Still, you haven't answered my question.»

«If I wish for a normal family I need to have the urge to feel things I think are missing, don't I? I can't say I miss affection. My mother still gives me a good night kiss on nights she's home and my father writes me a letter whenever something important for me comes up. I can't say I miss attention for I'm not neglected and what I don't get from my parents my friends make up. So no, I don't wish for a normal family. I don't even think there's one family out there that's normal. It's all based on one's own definitions of society standards.»

A grin crept up Jihoon's mouth. «You really know how to make your point sound right, dear cousin,» he teased. Junhui playfully winked at him. «I was told my mind was part of the things that make me unique.»

«That someone called Jeon Wonwoo perhaps?»

A blush appeared on his cheeks.

Jihoon cackled, the former heavy mood thrown out the window along with the hidden thoughts in his mind. «You're a lovesick fool.»

Junhui threw a pillow at him. «Shut up!» he whined and made to hide behind his hands. «It's not my fault he makes me feel all kind of things,» he mumbled, unaware of the frown on Jihoon's face. He only heard it in his voice. «Don't fall too deep, Jun. You know nothing good will come out of your affair.»

The lightness could only last so long. «That is something out of my control,» Junhui acknowledged the warning. «It's like falling asleep and only knowing you fell asleep when you wake up.»  
Jihoon started to turn in his chair again. «At least try not to get hurt.»

«Wonwoo won't hurt me,» Junhui said with a soft smile. «If anything only the space outside our bubble can.»

«Are you trying to be lyrical?» his cousin questioned him and let him know that writing lyrics isn't just being metaphorical. Junhui's answer was a shrug with his shoulders. He was more of an action type than a speaker.

«Have you been on dates?»

Junhui halted in moving to Jihoon's bed. Memories of Wonwoo coming over, of them in his car with the windows fogged, hiding from the rain that pelted from the sky, of Junhui cooking in Wonwoo's unused kitchen after a wild make-out session cause the other was too lazy to make food when he had the opportunity to buy it ready to go, of the spontaneous walks at the sea that ended in heated moments, their hands tightly clasped together. «No...,» he answered softly and proceeded to take over his cousin's sleeping space, hugging as many pillows as possible to hide the tell tale blush that revealed he wasn't hundred percent honest.

«You should stop this,» Jihoon advised, unaware of the reaction it awoke in Junhui. His heart clenched painfully and started beating wildly in his chest. Or maybe his cousin did notice for he came over and hugged him as good as he could with his small height. It ended in Junhui lying with his back on the bed and Jihoon more or less on top of him, head resting on his chest. Usually, it comforted Junhui. He craved affection and getting it from Jihoon was rare and therefore treasured but their position reminded him of how he had cuddled with Wonwoo a few nights back. And it made him wish he was in the man's arms right now.

How could he miss one person so much? He never felt like this before.

«Jihoonie,» he muttered after some time in which silence had taken over their previous conversation. His cousin hummed as a signal he was listening. «I think I'm screwed.»

Jihoon snorted. «You're not the only one.»

Junhui smiled into the other's bleached hair. «Glad to know you're as troublesome as I am.»

«You're more trouble,» Jihoon denied and rolled off him. Junhui instantly missed the warmth his body provided. Or maybe he missed someone else entirely. Jihoon continued, «I wouldn't have to worry about covering your absence at auntie's birthday and ensuring Seungkwan doesn't pry while you're on your spontaneous trip with Mister Hot Shot.»

He winced at the words. «I'm sorry,» he apologised guiltily, and meant it. It wasn't his intention to put his cousin in such a predicament. His conscience was quickly pushed in the back when the rest of the words settled in. «Did you just call him _hot shot_?»

Jihoon shut down any teasing with a glare that would intimidate even The Rock. A sneaky «Seungkwan's rubbing off on you» made it past the defence anyway.

After both their breaths had evened out and Junhui was on the brink of wandering into dreamland he came to the conclusion he should stop it if he was able to.

He wasn't.

♥...♥

His little trip with Wonwoo was heaven on earth. Not that he knew what the heavens looked like nor believed he in it. Still, he felt giddy ninety percent of the time they spent on the island Wonwoo dragged him on. The island was big enough not to be swarmed by people every five minutes but small enough they could reach bars, supermarkets and the like in a radius of twenty minutes.

Junhui admitted it had been strange at first, going on a holiday with his university lecturer. But with the normality each day passed he was quick to forget their positions and focus on just them, two young people liking each other. It felt like they were a couple, doing all the stuff a couple did. Obviously, heated moments belonged to that category as well. It wasn't much a surprise most nights their bodies were pressed together, mouths swallowing all sorts of noises, lungs burning with the need of oxygen.

«Wanna repeat September's night?» Wonwoo asked breathlessly against Junhui's skin. Today was no different than the previous ones.

Junhui gulped, images of their drunken encounter that led to a rather fascinating relationship between them flashing behind his eyes. His nervousness became visible in the shaking of his hands. This was new terrain. Then again, there wasn't much difference to masturbation. It only was someone else's dick.

«I've never done this sober,» he admitted shyly and hid his face in the column of Wonwoo's neck, to embarrassed to look the older man in the eyes. He must think Junhui was an anxious, inexperienced boy (which he kinda was). Instead a low chuckle rumbled through Wonwoo's chest. It vibrated on Junhui's skin. Any other time he might've enjoyed it for he found it soothing. Today the sensation went directly south and didn't help his embarrassedly aroused state.

«You're too cute, babe,» Wonwoo murmured and stroked the top of his hair. This was a new development as well. Junhui wasn't sure when Wonwoo started calling him babe but he was hundred percent sure he didn't mind it one bit.

Little puffs of air tickled Junhui's ears and he couldn't help the squeal that escaped his throat as teeth graced the skin between collarbone and neck and pain flood his body shortly. He pushed away from Wonwoo to stare at him accusingly. The older smirked, pride swinging in his voice when he said, «Looking much better.»

Junhui blindly traced the assaulted spot and flinched lightly. Yep, definitely a sensitive part. «Why you do that?» he whined and smacked the other on his arm. «Why did you do that,» Wonwoo corrected him, ever the grammatical nerd Junhui knew he was. «Are you gonna ruin the atmosphere by making me listen to language related lectures?» he huffed with a pointed look to Wonwoo's flushed neck.

Wonwoo smiled and pulled him close again. «Wanna feel your hands on me,» he whispered against Junhui's ear. Immediately, all other thoughts were wiped clean and all he could think about was Wonwoo, his warm body pressed to his, the feelings he could coax out of him. And his insecurities returned full force. Wonwoo sensed his internal distress and murmured, «you don't have to do it if you don't want to, babe.»

«I wanna try it,» Junhui replied, determined to make his point. It didn't help much in soothing his nervousness. He never done this before. What if he ended up being bad at it?

Wonwoo pulled him in a kiss, storing all his concerns away in a little box in the back of his mind. Hands travelled over his body, made him hot with desire and it took him a second to realise Wonwoo had directed his left hand to his crotch. Blood rushed to his cheeks as he felt the bulge. «I'm all yours, babe,» Wonwoo murmured against his temple.

Carefully and a little hesitant Junhui let his fingers slip under the other's waistband, past the buttons and under the underwear. Excitement ran over his skin when he wrapped his hand around Wonwoo's cock, an all too familiar groan echoing in the tight space of the car. Anticipation bubbled under his skin. He was torn between retreating to territory he was familiar with and pushing further. Words whispered against the heated skin of his neck reminded him there was no rush, no competition.

_Slow._

Right, he could take it easy. No one expected him to be good from the beginning. Slowly, he let his hand glide over the shaft, only tightening a bit, Wonwoo's encouraging words fuelling the confidence pressed down by his inexperience,. Hell, he only jerked Wonwoo off once and that was when he was in a slight haze due to two cocktails. At that time he didn't care about what the then stranger thought about him. Now it was different. Wonwoo's opinion on him in every aspect of life had become an essential part.

He should've drunken some alcohol before meeting up with the older. The booze surely boosted his confidence in his skills. Now he was a jittery mess not knowing enough and yet too much to retreat.

«Babe,» Wonwoo's voice travelled through the fog in his mind. «Focus on me.»

Junhui snapped out of his reverie. An embarrassed shade of red crawled up his neck. Great, he must have been totally out of it for Wonwoo to recognise. He half-expected the other's erection to have faded and was surprised to find it rock solid. It must've shown on his face for Wonwoo let out another low chuckle that went straight to Junhui's groin. How he loved the other's deep timbre. «You don't make it easy for me to control myself.»

Confused, he looked up, hand working on auto-pilot. «What do you mean?»

«Your mouth is way too tempting.»

« _Oh._ »

Wonwoo grinned at the deer caught in the headlights expression Junhui sported. His lips ghosted over Junhui's mouth and with a «you're doing well, babe» he shut off any possible thinking Junhui could be doing by devouring the latter's mouth while his hands wandered places very few people had been.

That night Junhui experienced a piece of the pleasure his friends praised and swooned over. That night fresh and new feelings bubbled to the surface and spilled over him which followed him back to his normal day to day routine.

Jihoon commented he was more chirpier than usual, Seungkwan saw a new confident grace he apparently didn't own before, Minghao pointed out his scatterbrain tendencies increasing to a severe level and Junsu watched the whole ordeal with furrowed brows.

Junhui let his friends fuss over the changes. It was kind of cute how worried Minghao sometimes looked when he forget where he put his phone again cause he was too busy daydreaming. He promised his friends to be better though. No need to be a bother to the people that accepted him as he was.

In the end his behaviour came for his head in form of somebody's wrath. The missed calls from various people on his phone indicated he missed something important.

Crap, he thought and picked himself up, frantically throwing on his clothes scattered around the tidy room and running out the apartment. He was late, and would be even later till he reached his destination. His friends would be upset.

♥...♥

His gut feeling was right.

«Where were you?» was the first question that was thrown at him when he entered his room to find his friends sitting in various places there, confusion filling their eyes.

«Out,» he replied curtly and regretted it an instant. Suspicion appeared in Jihoon's voice when he asked, «You were with him, weren't you?» Only that it was more of a statement then a question. Damn it, how could he forget that Jihoon was a master at seeing through him?

«Were with who?» Minghao wondered, looking between Jihoon and Junhui back and forth. The latter cursed his cousin in the head for being so obvious. Minghao had no clue about his little escapade back in September. And Junhui preferred if it stayed that way. «It's nothing,» he waved off.

Minghao raised an eyebrow. Why showed every one of his friend versatility in asymmetrical mimic and he was stuck with the ”you're open like a book” expression for his entire life. «If it's nothing,» he started and Junhui knew he wouldn't get out of it easily, «why did you come late to our weekly sleep over? Or rather, why did you _forget_ it?»

«Maybe he's _grown up_ ,» Junsu piped in, the last two words coated in sugary sweet.

Junhui gaped at them, taken aback by his friends' forwardness. Usually, Minghao stayed out of quarrels. While he liked to play-fight with others, if it got serious he was one to shut himself off so he wouldn't be pulled into a mess. «I didn't ,» he said indignantly. The clench of his heart told him otherwise. And if he was being honest … He was ashamed to admit he did forget what he considered sacred. Gosh, how could a guy mess with his head so badly?

«You totally did!» Minghao snapped back. «Your cheeks are red and your eyes avoid eye contact. You're the worst liar I know. Now, tell me what was so important you considered us a waste of time.»

«You're not a waste of time!» Now, Junhui got mad. It was one thing confronting him with the truth but another one to accuse him of something that clearly was wrong. His friends should know better that he wasn't that kind of guy who ditched them the second he saw an attractive person.

«Really?» Minghao stared at him mockingly. «Ignoring phone calls and texts make me feel.oh.so.loved.»

«I was busy!»

«With what?»

«I can't tell you!»

«Excuses!»

«Just believe me, please.»

Minghao pressed his lips together till they were nothing but a thin line. His eyes were narrowed and the death glare shot at Junhui was only partly softened by the hair falling into his friend's face. Somehow that made him more intimidating, distant, like Junhui lost his touch imprinted on his friend. «If you don't wanna meet up just say so,» the other said quietly. «Stop lying to keep up a pretence you can't handle anymore.»

Junhui flinched at the words. They felt like a slap to the face. «I don't...» he started but was cut off by Minghao grabbing his bag and leather jacket, gaze set on everything but him, and leaving with a soft goodbye to Jihoon. «That went well,» the latter commented, the sarcasm dripping from his lips. Junhui balled his hands to suppress the anger sizzling under his skin. «Why didn't you say anything?» He wasn't able to remove the accusing tone from his voice.

Jihoon scoffed, «It's hardly my place to interrupt something that has nothing to do with me.»

«But it involves you!»

«No, it doesn't. This is about Minghao's perception of you, his expectations and your actions,» his cousin explained. 

«Why do I have to live after the expectations people have of me?» Junhui snapped, the anxiety of having created a drift between Minghao and him calling his temper.

«They only expect what you give them,» Junsu replied, eyebrows furrowed. «You forgot something that's important to us. Minghao's more sentimental than he shows, you know that. And you know how fast he doubts his worth when something he considers a value doesn't seem to be requited.»

Junhui fisted his jeans, frustration bubbling under the surface. It made him helpless. He knew it was the kind of anger no punch against a wall could dissolve. «You're being unfair,» he breathed out pathetically. And knew he wasn't fair either. Junsu shook his head. «Just making you face reality. Hit me up when you sorted out whatever you need to sort out.» And then he went out the door, his exit less dramatic and loud than Minghao's was but somehow it ached the same if not more. This sounded more like a goodbye than Minghao's silent flee. 

At the deflated expression on Junhui's face Jihoon caved. «You want a piece of advice?»

Junhui nodded. Creating sounds was suddenly too tiresome. He just wanted to sleep. Not even the thought of seeing Wonwoo tomorrow could lift his spirits. If anything, it brought his mood down. Great. His thoughts strayed when he needed them focussed the most. Dejected he slumped down right where he stood and hid his face in his hands. Someone moving near him and sitting close made him lift his head slightly to look at Jihoon out of his peripheral. Right now he couldn't handle the judgement in the other's eyes he knew reflected in the brown irises.

«Don't try to be someone people expect you to be. You'll disappoint them and yourself in the end. Straighten things out, the nooks and crooks in the clothes the world gave you. Be true to yourself.» With those words his cousin left and Junhui was alone with his thoughts. That was never a good thing cause sometimes they started running and he wasn't able to escape soon enough which led him to be stuck in a shaky construct his mind created. Though there were solutions to his dilemma.

_Is it bad I'm drinking sparkling wine in the midst of the night alone?_

The answer came quickly.

_As long as you don't drink out of the bottle.  
And it's past ten, so~_

Junhui stared at the bottle in his hand and savoured the taste of the sip he just took.

_Too late._

His fingers had a mind of their own when he typed, _you wanna share it with me?_

He waited with baited breath, heart hammering in his chest. This was the first time he openly invited Wonwoo over. It was exciting, the feeling.

_Give me twenty minutes_

He almost dropped the bottle in surprise. To be honest, Junhui didn't really expect the other to agree with his random idea. It was almost eleven in the night and he was aware tomorrow was an early day for Wonwoo. A tiny smile crept up his face at the fact the man was willing to sacrifice important hours of sleep for a little spending time with Junhui. It was tainted slightly by the guilt the failed sleepover brought along. But he wasn't intent on drowning in it.

_Don't try to be someone people expect you to be._

He would follow his cousin's advice. He was seen as someone sensitive and partly it was true. Obviously, he wasn't able to shove the bad feelings away that pulled him down but there was a way out. And while it didn't fit his image it wasn't certainly something he as a person would do. The responsible part in him (that also sounded suspiciously like Jihoon) reprimanded him that the advice wasn't supposed to be used like this and listed off all the possibilities if they were found out. If, not when.

Junhui being the optimistic person he was relied on the not so stable chance their little affair wasn't discovered. But was it really an affair? It wasn't exactly a secret and they definitely weren't hiding, the outings in public spaces spoke for themselves. But they preferred the spotlight drawn away from them.

Junhui let his fingers drum on the bottle, his nails creating a clear sound. It was more of an occupation, he thought. Something like a hobby. He nodded in satisfaction. Yes, that sounded good. Just to make sure his conclusion was based on a fundamental argument he searched for synonyms online. He hit pay dirt. There in black on white affair was also described as hobby, fun and entertainment. It all fit his current circumstances. Even irresponsibility matched! The next time Jihoon liked to discuss his relationship status he would just show his cousin the pillars of the tiny adventure he lived.

Junhui took another sip to drench the giddiness rising up inside his chest. It didn't matter. Deep in thoughts the time ran by and his guest appeared sooner than he thought. Embarrassment settled in the second he opened the door and found Wonwoo in black slacks and a nice white shirt with an open collar. He looked good compared to Junhui who wore nothing but a worn muscle shirt and sweatpants. He really knew how to impress on a spontaneous date. The only comfort were the shoes Wonwoo was wearing ...or rather lack of. Junhui couldn't help the laugh spilling out his mouth at the sight of house slippers. Wonwoo crossed his arms and explained, «I was in a hurry.»

And while for an outsider it looked like he was unbothered by the choice of feet clothing detected Junhui a hint of rosiness on the older man's cheeks. Coupled with the sheepish scratching at the back of his head he looked vastly different from the composed figure in front of hundreds of students. Junhui preferred this one, mostly cause he was one of the few who witnessed a different side of “THE hot lecturer” as Seungkwan titled him not long ago.

With a fond smile Junhui ushered the other in. The man's appearance alone made him feel already better and dimmed the thoughts about the fight he had with Minghao. The following kiss banned any other distraction and Junhui was only focussed on the body pressing him against the wall, face cupped by cool hands, a welcome temperature change compared to the heated atmosphere he previously had been under for quite some time. Still, the image of Wonwoo appearing in slippers crashed through the haze building up and a giggle escaped his throat that soon ended in full blown laughter, especially when he took notice of the pout Wonwoo sported. For a man that was in his late twenties he surely looked like a child that didn't get his candy. A child that became petulant quicker than Junhui thought was possible. «What? What's funny?» he huffed and crossed his arms. «Don't tell me it's because of the kiss.» There was a faint vulnerability in Wonwoo's eyes that wasn't supposed to be there.

Junhui's eyes widened. «No! No, no, Won- I'm so sorry. It's not that. Just your slippers,» he gestured frantically to said object, «I just thought it funny how dressed down your shoe wear is when everything else looks good – I mean, _you_ look good, regardless of your shoes. Uh, I mean you look hot dressed up most of the times I see you... in the lectures it drives me crazy, but the slippers were just so... unexpected. Unexpected ...but cute,» he finished lamely, cheeks heated. Scratch that, his whole face felt like it was on fire and he cursed his brain once again for not stopping the running of his mouth. He was a whole set of failed composure. «Please forget the past few minutes,» he whined and hid behind his hands. Why couldn't he be calm for once. Trade traits with Jihoon. 

«Babe.»

His cousin was good in hiding his true feelings and act the way it fit the situation.

«Babe.»

Junhui was just a whirlwind crashing every party.

« _Babe_.»

He snapped out of his musing at the flick to his forehead and rubbed the abused the spot, glare resembling that of a kitten (in Wonwoo's eyes). Not at all threatening. «You're really cute when you're flustered,» Wonwoo commented and Junhui wanted to hide even more. His cheeks must be set aflame by now.

«You just love to catch me off-guard,» he complained and quickly switched the topic. «Ready for some vine?» he asked and dragged his visitor to the living-room, the bottle on the table proudly declaring what he had been doing before he was interrupted. It wasn't before they were swallowed by the couch (an old furniture rest his father had no need for and donated it to Junhui as some sort of congratulations on his first own flat thing) he realised what was missing.

«I'll go get some glasses,» he announced into the strangely tense atmosphere. It wasn't an uncomfortable one, more of an expectant sizzle.

«We don't need those,» Wonwoo said and made Junhui stop in his movement to go to the kitchen. «We don't?»

The older shook his head and murmured close to Junhui's ear, «I've got a much better idea.»

To say his heart beat erratically in his chest at the cryptic words was an understatement. Wonwoo's normal voice tone send him to his knees on a daily basis – metaphorically – but lower and tinted with huskiness and his breath caressing his skin? Holy crap, Junhui was sure he's gonna die soon due to going into cardiac arrest. He had had his fair share of it earlier the day. Too much wasn't good for one's health, was it?  
Quietly – not that he was able to speak anyway – he watched Wonwoo take a gulp from the bottle. It surely wasn't an attractive motion generally speaking but the way the other's lips wrapped around the mouth of the bottle certainly made Junhui feel hot. His cheeks burned (again) and their state certainly didn't improve once Wonwoo leaned closer, tipping Junhui's head back with one of his very nice fingers, and pressed their mouths together. Junhui let out a surprised gasp, not expecting the sudden attack. It quickly switched to stunned silence when he felt warm liquid spill inside his mouth. Usually, he didn't like the alcohol warm and surely not orally transferred. This time he didn't mind. Another reason may had been Wonwoo's tongue that had quickly followed and sent Junhui in a haze of lust and want. Much too early the other retreated, a smirk hanging on the corners of his mouth as he took in the sight of a dazed Junhui. «Good?»

He could only nod, still taken by the sensations he had felt by the liquid transfer. It took him a minute to regain his senses but once the fog lifted he was fully aware of the heavy atmosphere in the room and the darkness in Wonwoo's eyes. Oh so dark and seducing it made him shiver.

In a sudden urge of bravery Junhui climbed in the man's lap, reaching for the bottle and whispering «my turn» before filling his mouth with the sparkling and sizzling substance. He was aware of Wonwoo's staring, following his every move. He liked it. Attention was nice, being Wonwoo's sole focus of attention nicer. 

Not one to drag things out unnecessarily he leaned forward and pressed their lips together, a smile taking over when Wonwoo opened his mouth and the last droplets of the liquid he hadn't swallowed fell on his taste buds. There was a low groan vibrating in Wonwoo's throat and Junhui was quick to swipe his tongue over the man's upper lip, coaxing another sound from him. When he retreated Wonwoo's pupils were blown and the hand around his waist dug in his skin. He was satisfied. «You learn quickly,» the male underneath stated.

«Must be because of your amazing teaching skills,» Junhui replied cheekily and laughed at the exasperated look in Wonwoo's eyes. «I can't believe you pulled a pun in this situation.»

«One of my best assets.»

«I know a better one,» Wonwoo said in return and pulled him into a breathtaking kiss that send Junhui's stomach into a frenzy. Surely, the alcohol he consumed beforehand added an amplification. Who cared? As long as it made him feel good he wasn't keen on analysing which part took which responsibility. According to his friends impression earlier he had none anyway.

Gotta enjoy it while it last.

♥...♥

**Author's Note:**

> Their agreement may seem as weird and not suitable, but both parties are in a rather bizarre situation:  
> Junhui never did something like this before, the most sexual he got was some canoodling. Therefore him going through with his plan and being infuriated means something more for him (even if he doesn't see it yet). On the other hand, Wonwoo is engrossed in the complex being that is Wen Junhui. He doesn't let go of things he's interested in easily. Junhui is in for a fiery ride^^
> 
> Thanks for reading!*.*


End file.
